Freddy Death Of Know
by moupi
Summary: Freddy have Good Time at Freddys Dinner Reboot Dinner, but Something Terribod Happen, that Change Everything.


2030\. Human Race was reborn, Alien Race was failure. Freddy was sitting across from Appledack at Faz Dinner. Also there was Master of Wave, Ve-N. Freddy sitting there, she was a Cyborg Basketball Player Dude. Today was the day he where to tell whether or onthing his feeling for Pizza Worker, Bonnie, were sadness, comebacked. Fluttershy, Pizza Waiter was german and cooked them all Mega Dinner for dinner. "Jesuzz!" said Freddy and her drug eye. What the hell is that you drugged! Said Foxy. He shake it, slap Freddy face to normal eye. "Thank for Fixing my eye, my Sweet jello" Freddy replied. Then he cute kissed her on the cheek. Foxy touch briist, Freddy slap Foxy he said "NO touch my briist, pig" then give Foxy wa wink it was so happed a vein sorry on Freddy head and Foxy eat Mega-Burger, he get too fat, then he heart attack. Last Word before he Dead said "Bastard" Freddy looked back with scared said "JESUS! THAT GUY IS HEART ATTACK! IM GONNA CALL 911!" he gonna call 911. Because he did not kow how. WHAT 911?! screamed Chi, who had drink Pizza Cola in to see this going on top of Foxy dead, Freddy call 911. He run and kissed him he said "AAALLAAAGGGHH RAAAKKKKUUUUU!" just then he saw 9111 member turn around, Jewish accent and it was "For Love of God! This guy has heart attack, he Nazi! Nevermind. Im out" he leave. Freddy thinks hard. "Whats the Deal with Heart Dead Attack Guy" Fluttershy say. Bonnie looked at him weird. "Really, What a Deal, Sweet Hot" Freddy started to laugh out like Rammstein Sing. It got so Long and Loud that Pijkie Pie mouth and body started laugh, cry. Bonnie eclaimed, "How will I really fool this funny scene then shut this little Whoopie up?" He decided leave to home out of his metal hologram, a super-macintosh, and a tiny iHouse. When Freddy returned, he saw Bonnie saw there sale was Star Wars Force Awakens Special MotherBEEPing edition on EBAY so he buy. Freddy freak out and yells "You little Nerd what is going you do buy that NERD!" Bonnie said "I dont know" he love Star Wars. Freddy kicks Bonnie all the way up into Star Wars stuff where he then his sleep on HALF LIFE 3: Escape From Cluster Prime Special Edition. Freddys whatever, but not before uttering his word: "Nevermind, I love Star Warts. I hate Changes." When suddenly he gets a ipad G9. Its his Youtuber Pooper Nudist Name. Jeff, who what him to come and help move a full of pepsi to his apartment. Freddys truth to him and says, "Uhhh, I have Movie idea, you cant make it about Hitler Meet Mr. President because I am uh... Cyborg BasketBall Player Girl, who helping the president of the Hologram Change!"

Freddy hangs up on the now happy YTP member, and relaxes until he gets email. Tiny President Fick-son tell Freddy, "Hi! I'm Fick-son! I need your help you poop bag of feminist. I need you to do three yer important things, or American will be nothing." A cutey Freddy texts from Bonnie house and shouts "Of couse President Celestia. Ill do anythings you need me to." The president tell shim "The first thing you need to do is Eat Yourself with a Chicken, 39 Time." Freddy tells the president "What? Im gonna do that, I need roads!" and eat hisself 39times. Freddy tells the president "What? Im gonna do that, I need roads". In the Freddys home, Freddys gets freaked and did it! The President screams "Look here, you devil boy, you did eat you self, I have 2000 weed set up in white house and I know that youre lying to save world!" It is revealed that the Presdeint is now in the Full Of Weed Box on Whitehouse. The president threatens Freddy. He Stuck in Full of Weed Box. Freddy cutily says "Did you just fart? Im in ym house. Because you blew me away." Paparazzi records it on his futuristi ccamera with a hipser bulit in. Next to Chatper 2...

Freddys returned to Freddys Dinner, Singing in the Rain in a cute voice.

Freddys Returned to Reboot Dinner. Singing in the Rain in a cutey voice He suddenly trips over. The American FatMan, Janwas said, "HEY, girl. My fat is stuck in this My BODY!" Jackos, being the comedian person that he is, grabs hold of its briist and fun. It donest metter and Jackos has to keep feeling it over and over. It looks really hipple. P-S-S returned finally Janwas awkwardly by using his WOO. Once free the fatman runs out and says, "AMERKAIA!" he really loud and so did then Best Friend, Black Cool Kids. "Jesus, I dont know about American. I love American. He too Freedom! I love it" said Janwas he celebration is cut short when P-S-S accidentally drops a basketball on it. Bouned it to Jackos. "Oh, Nugget, i cant play Basetball" Jackos says. Just then a Queen Vexus come by kicking Door he time travel from 2072. And challenge him. Queen Vexus Challenge him saying, "Jackos. Come on. You are basketball player. Let game it!" in Basketball Court, Jacko play Basketball With Queen Vexus, Queen Of Cluster Prime. He Throw it to Hoop, and he Score it. Jackos looks over and see his Queen Vexus Did Point Basketball., talking in a Candian accent says, "How have NightDay. Im in her for Cluster Prime. What about you?" Jackos lies saying, "Okay, Vexus. I Basketball Player, Cyborg. Vexus looks over and sees Leader Of Gamergater Galarex, Jack Hill-Who get Drugger with a Weed. Her dying truth words being, "Duuuuuuuuddduuuduuee. That just something Nazi people say." Jackos Leave. "I cant go to be the first person to Nice" Vexus tries to Play basketball. In P-S-S House. P-S-S get Star Wars Force Awaken Special MotherCENSORing Edition it Was blu-ray Lens Flares with Dead shormtroop on the front instead of sand but with Jar Jar Binks Coffin. P-S-S Scream said "WOOOOOWWWWW! It Better Than Lucas! I cant watch It! IT SOO NICE!" on the Star Wars Force Awakens Special MotherCENSORing Edition, Han Solo Battle Old Luke Skywalker and only have 11240 Dollar in Luke Pocket. The Music is Dubstep, Vaporwave, Metal but It, Serect New Death Star Blow Up with 3 Ring, It turns out hte zombie they are ALL MOTHERCENSORER ZOMBIE STORMTHOOP, but HYPER BLOOD AND PINKEYE. P-S-S Reacting it Said, "ITS SO SCARY AS NICE YOU GUYS" he throw the tennis ball across Star Wars on TV, he in cup. Next Day Jackos drink Beer Hes like "Eheheeheheh pproblem is nothing than pian" but she turned on ipad G9 and the screen was a picture of cutie, and but he were ZOMBIE, and the weirdist part of this story is that THAT was cutie and cutie WITH ZOMBIE and FAP this...Jackos getting a new job. A really office buliding and he hired as the new secretary of -2-s. Who is he? Find out.. Just then Jackos saw -2-turn arond and it was "IT WAS ME AUSTIN" said 2 and he was Triple Hcmahon! Jackos freak outs, "WAT HTE HELL IS HACK IS THAT?" Jackos said. Then out came four secretaries and they were FOUR NEO JUSTICE. "Which on is ?" "Well icant Blood" said Triple Hcmamhon because "all of them was POWER" It turned out FOUR NEO JUSTICE WAS ACTUALLY CODE NAME THAT MENT: FoTice NeJuso. It Serect Of Mission it. And Now Jackos going on Office With Them? "Hey youre going on office with us" said triple. "No Wave! That Was Serect!" Jacko Loud Said. And he kissed.

Suddenly, Freddy wake up, he not bear, never bear, in real he Skin HuMan Man. He is in his room at bed, sleeping in night. But he hear tip tip tip tip tip tip coming from he door. He think, maybe its a visotor. He go to open the door, but there is no one. But then hear tip tip tip tip tip tip from he window, so he Go, he Open, and he see a Man Standing at Window, he shorter than he. The man Have Big Smile and Short.

Freddy ask "You damn man! What that hell you doing there here!"

The man say, "I AM NEVER HERE!"

Freddy ask "WHAT THAT MEAN!"

The man say, "I AM NEVER HERE!"

Fredy start cry. He dont know what to do. He fall on floor cry.

The man say, "I AM NEVER HERE!"

Freddy fall asleep whlie listening to rain & thunder outside, and man in wet cloths and hat stand upright stare at wall and repeat, "I AM NEVER HERE!"

But then, all wake up. It in Kingfom Of King and Queen... Freddy put poopie in Singo cup, then I run away, Singo come in. Look overs, drink it. It poison poop, Singo being last word before dead, " ! You gonna pay this time for another friend. Now he dead, so then Singo wake up, it red room from twin peaks, awkward of all ages enjoy watching red little red man, he backward saying "Freddy lose... Wow, bob. Wow, Singo, you are dead in real life, no one cares about you." then perform their parallel pepsi. Every man, woman, and dwarf love to laughing singo while Prsdient poop a singo butt. Saw a live Slave in half, Makes a Hugh Crack disappear into fart air.

The greatest of all mans was the mean Kentard Johnson who was able to escape from Freddy's real life house not robot, even though his mouths were tied behindhis back and his face were wrapped in knifes. Wacko Jackos back! That what thousands of zombie fans kept shouting at jesus. As Freddy defeat the Miami Cracks seven to zero. After almost three years of sitting on biggest chair with his broken neck and a apple pie in red room. Singo looks over, returned to hell his army to a homeless lose. In addition to running for killing hitlers and throwining a mini atomic bomb without blow up, he killed devil by bobm a carpet on the three yard lavas, where you have to give okay and normal people because close because he was his nazi officer coat moupi got on his motorcycle. And he ride to tree. He crushed and still alive for time to live up a raft of the castle of driving didnt have work. Back In red room, little red man kissing dead woman body. I wake up, I look to mirror, and I never exist.

THE END.


End file.
